<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Такие милые… как мы by WTF_STony_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424236">Такие милые… как мы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020'>WTF_STony_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tsum TsumsStuffed Toys, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Такие милые… как мы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887538">As Cute as You and Me (The Tsumversal Remix)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia">Veldeia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив с опаской подошел поближе и остановился прямо перед клеткой, едва не уткнувшись носом в металлические прутья.</p><p>— Тони, что это?</p><p>В клетке было одно из самых странных созданий из всех, что попадались ему на глаза. Высотой с голову Стива, оно было похоже на какое-то животное, обезьянку с непропорционально длинными конечностями, совсем не подходящими к крошечному телу.</p><p>Одето оно было в красно-желтый с металлическим блеском костюм Железного человека, сделанный с большой любовью и вниманием к мелким деталям. На его груди была точная копия реактора, и даже свет от него был как настоящий. Шлема не было, и существо демонстрировало миру свое жутковатое лицо. Вместо прекрасного мягкого плюша, как у Тони, у этой странной маленькой пародии лицо было покрыто пучками жестких темных волос, кожа между ними была розоватой, очень бледной и совершенно голой. Бедняга.</p><p> — Не можешь узнать Железного человека? Посмотри, какой он лапочка! — промурлыкал Тони.</p><p>— Я вижу, на кого он должен быть похож, но что он такое? Кто-то типа гиббона?</p><p>— Гиббон? Это тебе не просто обезьяна, — возмутился Тони. — Это очень редкий вид — Homo sapiens, его еще называют Человеком. Считается, что они очень умные, их можно многому обучить. Говорят, они могут научится повторять простые фразы!</p><p>— Тони, — вздохнул Стив, покачав головой. — Ты не мог принести домой котенка или щенка, как все делают?</p><p>— И оставить мою мини-копию в зоомагазине, чтобы его купил какой-нибудь безмозглый бандюган? Да никогда. Это уникальные существа! И они будут развлекать тебя, когда я уеду. Полагаю, ты будешь о них заботиться как положено, — сказал Тони. Он был серьезно настроен, и даже приподнялся с земли, подкрепляя слова бурной жестикуляцией своих хорошеньких лапок.</p><p>— Что? Они? Хочешь сказать, он там не один? — простонал Стив, осматриваясь вокруг, как будто из каждого закутка и щели могли как тараканы хлынуть толпы мелких паукообразных Тони.</p><p>— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мини-Тони оставался совсем один? — с осуждением сказал Тони. Не дожидаясь ответа, он плюхнулся на кровать, чтобы достать другую клетку.</p><p>В этой клетке был... Стив. Мини-Стив был похож на Капитана Америку точно так же, как мини-Тони на Железного человека. На нем была точнейшая копия костюма Капитана Америки, вплоть до шлема, щита на спине и звезды на груди. Но вместо умиления это скорее вызывало отвращение, такими странными были пропорции и весь вид мини-Стива. И его глаза... Маленькие, блестящие бусины, они просветили Стива насквозь, заглянули ему прямо в душу и признали недостойным.</p><p>И в отличие от мини-Тони, который вел себя относительно спокойно, мини-Стив явно был не в настроении. Своими странными конечностями с длинными пальцами он хватался за прутья клетки, тряс их и зарычал, когда Тони стал переносить его клетку через комнату, поближе к мини-Тони.</p><p>Когда два существа заметили друг друга, они возбужденно защебетали и заметались по клеткам, заспешили друг к другу, вытянули свои странные лапки и переплелись ими..</p><p> — Видишь? Они совсем как мы! Такие милые вместе, — сказал Тони и повернулся к Стиву, чтобы запечатлеть на его щеке сладкий поцелуй.</p><p> ***</p><p>Тони держал Стива за руки, испытывая неимоверное облегчение.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? Я уже начал волноваться.</p><p>Тони ожидал самого худшего, когда Стива утащило прочь огромное плюшевое существо, напоминающее самого Тони в костюме. Пусть пухлые, пушистые версии Стива и Тони и не казались злобными, выглядели они настолько чуждыми, что оценить их настрой оказалось невозможным.</p><p>— Нормально. Он просто подержал меня и посадил обратно в клетку, — заверил Стив, вцепившись в Тони. Тони показалось, что Стив немного не в себе. Но на кого бы такое не подействовало? Жутковато, когда тебя хватает плюшевая копия твоего партнера, даже если не подключится воображение. А Тони уже начал думать о не самых приятных вещах. Физиология плюшевых… нет, лучше не думать о этом.</p><p> — Ты можешь разобрать, что они говорят? — перебил его размышления Стив.</p><p>Два существа за его спиной определенно общались, но для Тони каждое их слово звучало как гулкое, рокочущее "цум".</p><p>— Не-а, — ответил он. — Знаешь, из всего, что мы видели, этот мир — просто вишенка на торте мультиверса.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>